Kansai Couple II Love & Peace
by chibi-Nao
Summary: Random scenes for Heiji & Kazuha in their High School lives, like a continuation of Kansai Couple, although not really related.... [Chapter 7 is up, Kazuha was reading her diary...]
1. Chapter 1 The Skiing Trip and the Snow

**Kansai Couple II --- Love & Peace **

Disclaimer: All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.

**Chapter 1. The Skiing Trip and the Snow Storm (Part 1 of 2)**

"Heiji! Have you packed all your stuff? We'll be going to skiing trip tomorrow morning," said Kazuha. "Heiji! Are you listening to me?"

Heiji had just started reading one of Ellery Queen's mystery novels, and he was at the middle of it that he did not notice Kazuha was here. Suddenly, a pair of hands was holding his novel, and grabbed the novel away from him. An angry face was right in front of him, "Kazuha, when did you come? Don't you know that you should knock before entering other's room?"

"Aho! I've knocked more than once already," said Kazuha angrily, "but you don't answer, and I've called you so many times already! And now I find you reading another stupid novel again!"

"Stupid novel? How dare you called the famous Ellery Queen's mystery novel stupid? Anyway, your mind is too simple for all the mysteries in this novel," said Heiji. "By the way, why're you here?"

"Don't you remember we're on a skiing trip tomorrow? Obasan just told me to come and make sure that you've packed every thing," said Kazuha.

"Huh? But she'd already packed every thing for me already," said Heiji, "hey, Kazuha, did you practiced a lot on your skiing skill? I've remembered you can't even move when you put on the skiing rack!"

"Aho! That's a long time already," protested Kazuha, "and I've improved a lot since then"

"Let's see then," grinned Heiji.

* * *

"Heiji! It's so beautiful here," said Kazuha in a happy voice, "snow is covering all the things here!" 

"Aho! Of course there's snow," said Heiji, "that's why we come all the way here skiing!"

"Wow! The famous couple at Kaihou Middle School starts arguing again!"

"The love between you two could almost melt the snow here!"

Their classmates started teasing Heiji and Kazuha, they always thought their reaction were so interesting.

"Okay, please keep quiet!" The teachers from Kaihou Middle School started to divide the students into their groups, "please pack all your belongings at your hotel room, and we can start skiing this afternoon. For beginners, there'll be a practice section today, and for those who can ski by themselves, they can join Miyazawa-sensei and Fukada-sensei for some expert's experience."

Kazuha had just finished unpacking her belongings at the hotel, and she was about to go to the lobby, and she met Heiji at the lift. "Kazuha! Are you prepared to show me your skiing skill?"

"Heiji! Just wait and see!"

"Okay, guys! Listen up!" The teachers gathered all the students around, "the beginners will learn the basic skiing skill here, and the expert will take the lift and go up the hill."

"Kazuha, let's go," Heiji did not wait for Kazuha's answer, and took her to the direction of the lift.

"Heiji, are we going to take the lift up there," said Kazuha in a trembled voice, looking at the lift high above.

"Of course, aren't going to show me your skiing skill," said Heiji.

"Are you kidding? I can show it to you here also," said Kazuha, "I'm not going to take those hanging chairs high up there."

"Aho! It's too late now," said Heiji, and he already pushed Kazuha onto the lift.

"Wow! Heiji, it's scary up here," said Kazuha, one of her hands was grabbing Heiji's jacket tightly.

"Aho! Then don't look down," said Heiji, looking at Kazuha's scary face, he had a strong feeling that he would protect her. His face flushed slightly as Kazuha had grabbed him a bit too tight, and too close to him.

* * *

"Heiji, do I really need to ski from here," said Kazuha, looking down from the top of the hill, she could not even see the bottom of it. 

"That's alright, aren't you going to show me your skiing skill?" Heiji looked at Kazuha, "it just takes a few minutes down there, let me help you." Heiji then pushed Kazuha slightly on her back, and then she already sliding downward.

"Heiji!" Kazuha screamed out loudly. All she could do now was to concentrate skiing.

Kazuha finally landed safely at the downhill, and she was quite excited about what she had just achieved --- she skied pretty well, and managed to make a few jumps also.

Heiji was next to her all the time, "Heiji! Heiji! Did you see it? I've made it! Did you see the last jump I've made?"

"Kazuha, I've seen it," said Heiji, "and don't you think you're a bit over-excited? You've held me too tight." Heiji's dark face blushed slightly as Kazuha had pressed her body against him.

Kazuha notice this at once, and moved away from him immediately, "now, you can't tease at my skiing skill."

"But it's quite dangerous for you to do the last jump, are you okay?" said Heiji in a gentle voice, "Don't ever try to do it again! Okay?"

"Yes, sir!" said Kazuha seriously.

"It's almost time now," said Heiji, "let's go back to the hotel."

* * *

"Kazuha-chan, are you alright?" A girl looked at Kazuha with concern. 

"I think I might have sprained my ankle," said Kazuha, looking at her left foot. "Unfortunately what Heiji said was right; I should have listened to him once." Kazuha murmured to herself.

"Huh? What did you say?" asked the girl curiously, "I heard you mentioned Hattori-kun, right?"

Kazuha shook her head immediately, "no, I just said that it's too bad that I can't ski today."

"So do you want to rest at your room?"

"No, I'll bore to death if I stay here alone," said Kazuha, "I prefer going out to see you guys skiing."

"Kazuha-chan, are you okay?" All the girls are surrounding Kazuha, "is it better to go back to the hotel?"

"That's okay, I love to watch you all skiing!" She was now sitting on the snow and talked with the girls. 'Besides, I could see him skiing,' thought Kazuha.

Suddenly, a boy skied directly towards where Kazuha was sitting, and within seconds, Kazuha was covered with snow.

"Sorry, I just thought that you're a statue sitting there on the snow," said Heiji in a teasing voice.

"But you've repeated five times already," shouted the girls.

"Sensei, Hattori-kun is playing with the girls again!" The boys then came and joined the fight with the girls.

"Kazuha, you should go back to the hotel before you may catch a cold," said Heiji in a low voice. Kazuha blushed slightly at his tenderness, and she nodded her head at once.

* * *

_To be continued……_

This is the sequel of my other Heiji x Kazuha fanfic --- Kansai Couple, I hope you all like it! I started the story with a recent file of Detective Conan (file 518 – 522) it's a case about Heiji and Kazuha three years before when they're still at middle school. They went to skiing and _almost_ meet Shinichi and Ran there. I like that case so much, and hope to see it as anime soon. (_Actually there'll be Heiji and Kazuha on next Monday Detective Conan! It's the case in vol 47 about the Magicians, and Heiji got jealous in it o )_** Please READ & REVIEW!**

_Next chapter --- The continuation of the skiing trip but I won't include too many spoilers there (I won't mention much about the case, just some minor moments of Heiji and Kazuha). Heiji and Kazuha met a snow storm! _The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!


	2. Chapter 2 The Skiing Trip and the Snow

**Chapter 2. The Skiing Trip and the Snow Storm (Part 2 of 2)**

The girls soon started the snowball fighting with the boys, and Heiji immediately had himself in front of Kazuha, protecting her from the snowball in all the directions. "Kazuha," said Heiji, "you better go back to the hotel before you catch a cold."

Kazuha blushed immediately to his tenderness, and nodded her head slightly. Heiji then joined the boys and left the girls there. "Let the snow woman eat you all!" The girls shouted at all the boys.

"Snow woman?" Kazuha was so curious it.

"You come late for breakfast today," said Miyako, "Fukada-sensei told us the story about the Snow woman that's so famous here --- the Silver Cloth of the Snow woman."

"A long time ago in this mountain, there's a really gorgeous woman in silver clothes, and when she found a man in the mountain, she gave him a mysterious smile," said all the girls to Kazuha, ignoring her face started to turn pale. "She then told the guy if he wanted to exchange her silver clothes with his most important belongings. And the stupid guy was attracted by her breast and nodded his head right away."

"Wh-what happened to the guy then?" asked Kazuha.

"When he started to packed the silver clothes he had just received, then he gave a metal bar which he thought was most important to the snow woman. The snow woman at the end told him that she wanted his warm, bloody heart!"

"A few days later, the man was found dead and the silver clothes were stuck in his body, replacing his heart."

Kazuha was already shaken with terror, "it's just a folk tale, right?"

"Yeah, but a similar incident had happened four years before," continued the girls, turning their back to look at Heiji, "he's a cool guy full of curiosity, he could be in trouble."

"No way that Heiji would be tricked by that stupid…" The girls then all laughed at Kazuha's reaction. "Right, your Heiji would be fine, he's so smart."

"It's too bad now though, you're supposed to ski with him, but you've sprained your ankle."

"It's not 'my Heiji,'" protested Kazuha, her face was blushing deeply now.

"Really? Then would you mind if any of our girls date with him?"

"Maybe I will…" Kazuha's dotted eyes stared at the girls; she thought that her face was so hot that it could almost melt the snow around her.

"All the students from Kaihou Middle School," said one of the teachers, "it's time for lunch."

* * *

Heiji looked at his watch, "it's two o'clock, no wonder I feel so hungry." He was sitting with the other boys, and started to sweep through all the food on the table.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him, "other schools are here also, so our school moves the lunchtime to two," said Kazuha while sitting next to him.

"You two are having lunch together," the boys started teasing them already, "you both are a really good couple."

"Aho!" Heiji then turned to Kazuha and said secretly, "go somewhere else."

"There're no empty seats around," said Kazuha. "Besides, experts are supposed to sit together."

* * *

"Heiji, where're you going? It's snowing now," said Kazuha, while holding Heiji's arm, trying to drag him back to the hotel.

"Aho, didn't you just hear what the TV crew had just discussing? There isn't any impossible crime," said Heiji, who had just an argument with the TV crew in the hotel. "It must be a murder that had happened before; I must go and find the truth!"

"But, it's snowing now and it'll turn into a snowstorm later on," said Kazuha worriedly, "can't you wait till the snow stops? I'm afraid that we'll meet the snow woman."

"I'm not that stupid to trade anything with the snow woman," said Heiji, "it's just a stupid story to scare people going out during snowstorm. If you're afraid of it, just stay in the hotel."

"Aho, why would I afraid, I'm just worry that you'll be seduced by the snow woman," explained Kazuha, "and I've promised obasan to take care about you."

* * *

Heiji and Kazuha were once again on the lift, traveling to the top of the hill, "can't someone design a safer way to travel upslope?" Kazuha was too afraid that she did not even dare to look around, and all she could do now was tugging Heiji's coat as tightly as she could. Heiji smirked slightly as he looked at Kazuha's reaction.

"I've told you to stay in the hotel," said Heiji, "and don't you think that it's quite nice to look around up here." All of a sudden, the lift stopped.

"What'd happened?" Kazuha asked in a panic voice.

"It's quite obvious that we're stuck in the middle," said Heiji, "maybe there's someone like you can't jump off from the lift." He said in a rather cheerful way so that Kazuha would not be too worried.

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

There was a high-pitched voice screaming from the top of the Snowy Mountain, and Kazuha could not help but started shaking involuntarily. She was so afraid that they were in fact stuck in the middle, and kept on wondering what could happen high up there. She did not dare even to open her eyes, but she could feel heat flowing into her body. She opened her eyes slowly, and she saw a warm hand was holding hers tightly.

"Kazuha, don't worry," said Heiji in a warm, gentle voice. Their fingers were intertwining with each others, "the lift would move soon."

There were an awkward moment of silence between them, Kazuha looked at their entwined hands and her face flushed immediately. This was not their first time to hold each other hands, but she just could not stop her heart from beating faster than normal. Besides, she enjoyed this feeling so much that made her more confused. She tilted her head up to look at Heiji more clearly, and she found out that his eyes were staring upward, looking determined.

"Eh…Heiji" said Kazuha softly, "maybe…" The lift moved once again before Kazuha finished her question. Heiji immediately jumped off once the lift had arrived to the top of the hill, leaving Kazuha still sitting on it.

"What'd happened?" Heiji asked immediately the people there, "what? A murder?" He was absorbed to the case at once.

* * *

Heiji finally solved the case, with the help from his parents, and Kazuha had been following him all the time he went investigating for details of the case. "Heiji, let's go back to the hotel," said Kazuha.

"Oh, sure," said Heiji, "but before we go back, let me carry you down the hill."

"Eh? What did you say?" Kazuha could not believe what she had just heard.

"Aho! You ignore your sprained ankle and followed me everywhere," said Heiji in an annoyed but worried voice. He then escorted her to a nearby chair, and started taking off her left shoe. "Look at this, your ankle is more swollen then that in the morning. What've you done, Aho?"

"Oh, that'll be fine," said Kazuha, her face blushed deeply when Heiji started taking off her socks and massaging her sprained ankle gently.

"Argh!" Kazuha could not help but cried out slightly, "that's okay; I can walk back down myself."

Heiji ignored her rejection and continued carrying her on his back, "don't be embarrassed. I'm the one that's carrying you, and I haven't complained yet."

* * *

Heiji, with Kazuha carrying on his back, started their journey back to their hotel in the snow storm. Both of them had already noticed that their journey had spent much more time then they had expected.

"Heiji, are you sure this's the right way to go back?" Kazuha said in a worried voice, "We've been walking for almost half an hour already."

"There's only one straight road back to our hotel," said Heiji, "don't you think we get lost. I'm walking slowly because I'm afraid that I'll fall you down. Moreover, you're too heavy that it's impossible for me to go fast!"

"Don't you dare to say this again? Hattori Heiji!" Kazuha was trying to attack him on his back and Heiji had just managed to escape from her attack. However, he did not notice the bumpy road ahead and he almost fell down. Kazuha hugged him more tightly to prevent from falling down from his back.

"Aho! Do you want to strangle me? You've held me too tight," said Heiji. There was a tint of pink on his tanned face, and he was glad that Kazuha would not notice it. She had embraced him so closely that he could feel the soft warm body of her, and the slight curvature of her body that he never noticed before.

"Eh, sorry," said Kazuha, she had also become aware of their close contact, and loosen her grip a bit. An awkward moment of silence had continued between the two young people until they had finally reached the hotel.

* * *

"Hey, Hattori," said Takada from their class, "what'd happened to you and Toyama-san? I've heard that you two were so lovely hugging each other to come back."

"Idiot! Where did you hear that nonsense? It's just that Kazuha had sprained her ankle, and she can't walk, so I carry her back," said Heiji.

"Oh, really?" Takada looked at Heiji with half-mooned eyes, "if it's other girl that sprained her ankle, will you still carry her? Or will you let other boys to carry your Toyama-san?"

"She's not mine, idiot!" Heiji immediately returned him an evil stare, "and no guys dare to carry Kazuha!" The words had already slipped out from his mouth before he noticed how possessive he was towards Kazuha. "We're just childhood friends!" He yelled out loudly at Takada, trying to persuade himself also.

* * *

_To be continued……_

_Sorry for the late update, too busy and also too lazy to write the fanfic. But I'll try to update sooner the next time. Actually, I've changed something to my original idea at the end of this chapter. Before, I want Heiji and Kazuha to meet the snow storm, so that they're forced to stay in a cave/hut by themselves alone for a night, but I've changed it now. Hope you all still like it! **PLEASE READ & REVIEW! **So that I know that you like the story and continue quickly!_

Next Chapter --- Heiji (and Kazuha) first real case solved by himself! (This is actually the real first chapter I've thought for Kansai Couple II, and the first two chapters are added after I've read the manga)….and this first case I've thought of it a long time already.


	3. Chapter 3 Obsessed to his smile

**Chapter 3. Obsessed to his smile**

A girl with a pony-tail headed to the deserted classroom, and finally caught a glimpse of the dark-skinned boys that she had been searching since the school ended today. The boy was sleeping in his chair, and this made the girl angrier. She yelled at him immediately, "Heiji, what takes you so long? Don't you remember we need to meet Haruda-senpai today? And now, you're sleeping, I've been searching for you all over the school."

The boy scratched his hair with one of his hand, looking at the girl with sleepiest eyes, "oh Kazuha, what makes you so angry? And please lower your voice a bit, it makes my head ache."

"Aho! You're the one that make me angry, pack your things now and we need to go at once." Heiji's mind was awoken at once, and he immediately packed all his stuffs. After he had finished, Kazuha grabbed his hand and headed to the entrance right away, and Heiji did not dare to ask her any questions.

"If it wasn't Haruda-senpai asked me to bring you with me, I don't even bother to find you," said Kazuha after they had boarded the train, "she said that it's been a while since she last met you."

"Haruda-senpai? Who's she?" Heiji looked at Kazuha confusingly.

"You're really an aho, that's what I've told her that you've changed to after you enter high school," said Kazuha.

"An aho?" Heiji was about to protest himself, but Kazuha just ignored him and continued her conversation, "Haruda-senpai, is the one that brought me to the aikido club when we're at middle school, and don't you remember that? She's working a part-time job as an assistant to a photographer or something, and she invited us to the studio where they're taking some photos with a really popular model for a fashion magazine."

"Oh, now I remember, she's the one that let our violent little girl to learn some more combat skills like aikido," said Heiji.

"What? Violent? Heiji!" Kazuha was about to hit Heiji's head hardly, but Heiji had managed to escape it, "Kazuha, what're you doing here? We're there already."

* * *

"Kazuha-chan, long time no see, you're much prettier now!" Haruda was giving Kazuha a welcoming hug, and then she turned to Heiji, "Hattori, you definitely had turned into a detective freak just as Kazuha-chan had told me." Haruda Mika (18) was a short-haired girl, with a sunny smile on her face, and she liked Kazuha a lot when they were playing aikido together since middle school.

"A detective freak? I don't remember I've done anything that make you think like that," said Heiji.

"Reading detective novels, bugging Officer Otaki for the details of different cases, and watching detective shows all day long," said Kazuha, "if these don't make me think like that, I can't think of anything that would make you a detective freak. Or maybe you prefer detective jerk much more?"

"Haruda, who are those kids?" A handsome young man at his twenties entered the studio, "and did you finish the set-up?"

"Matsuda-san, I've finished everything already," said Haruda, "They're just schoolmates from my high school; they just want to know what a professional cameraman's job look like."

"Take a look is okay, but don't interrupt our job," said Matsuda, not even looking at Heiji and Kazuha once.

"Such an arrogant guy," whispered Heiji slightly to Kazuha.

* * *

"When will be Mika be here? Everyone's been waiting for her," said Matsuda angrily, "can't she ever come on time?"

"She's here already, in the changing room, but she told us that she wanted to spend some time alone, take some rest or so," said one of his assistant.

"Told her to change the clothes and come out immediately!" The assistant went to the changing room at once, and found out that the door was locked. He knocked the door, but no one answered.

"Get the key and open the door," said Haruda, "we can't wait any longer; we must finish all the photo-taking by tonight."

"Why do you find such an annoying model?" said Hattori. "she isn't cooperating with the others."

"Aho, don't you know that Mika is one of the most promising models, and she'll even be on the Monday 9pm drama on Fuji TV coming out this month," explained Kazuha.

"The key is here," said the assistant, running towards them. Haruda opened the door with the key, but they found out that Mika was lying on the floor.

"Hey, Mika-san, don't sleep on the floor," said the assistant, and he was about to wake her up.

"Wait, don't touch her," said Heiji, and he moved to Mika slowly, and he put his finger under her nose to check her breath, "she's dead. She's murdered. Don't move anything here! Kazuha, called the police!"

* * *

"Heiji, I've called the police, and Officer Otaki told me that he'll be here as soon as possible," said Kazuha in a worried voice. This was her first time ever to see a corpse in front of her, and maybe the murderer was still there around them.

"Kazuha, it'll be okay, I'll solve the case before Officer Otaki come," said Heiji in a confidence voice.

"But…but Heiji, you've never solved a case alone by yourself," said Kazuha.

"What? You don't trust my detective skill? Don't you remember the case that I've solved during the skiing trip last time?"

"But you don't solve the case all alone, obaasan helped you a lot last time," said Kazuha.

"Eh……you're too noisy," said Heiji impatiently, "I've almost solved the case but you keep on talking too much, you're distracting me." Kazuha did not dare to say anymore, but watching silently at Heiji walking around the changing room to find the hints on the case. She was just too busy looking at him, and did not notice anything around herself. At last, she saw a confidence smile on his face.

She never knew that he could be that attractive, and now she found her heart beating much faster than normal. She put her hands on her chest, not knowing whether she wanted to slow her heart beat or to prevent her heart jumping out of her chest. She never had this kind of feelings before, she was so confusing. Her mind was too busy right now that she did not notice that Heiji had solved the case already, and Officer Otaki had left already.

"Kazuha, what're you looking? Are you too busy looking at your guy?" said Haruda.

"Of course not, I'm…I'm just a bit shock," said Kazuha. "Eh…Mika had dead already, so how about the photos that you need to be taken by today?"

"Yes, that's the problem now," said Haruda, "but we've found a solution to it already. Kazuha-chan, would you help us?" Not waiting for Kazuha's response, she already pushed her towards another changing room.

* * *

"I've told you that she had a camera face, this is my sixth sense as a photographer," Matsuda told his working crew. Kazuha was wearing a lovely dress, her hair was loosened and she had put some make-up on her face too. Her face was blushing deeply; she can't stand so many pairs of eyes staring at her at the same time, especially the pair of green eyes that she had known for years.

Heiji could not believe what he had seen in his eyes now, the girl in front of her was so pretty, cute and feminine. Was that the girl he had known for so many years?

Kazuha had started to do a few pose for photo-taking, but she was too nervous, and what made things worse, they had a young male model taking photos with her.

"You're too nervous, try to relax a bit," said Matsuda, "just be yourself."

'How can she relax with everyone looking at her, and with that stranger right beside her,' thought Kazuha.

"Haruda, what kind of picture are you taking? Why do you need that guy there?" Heiji asked, and he definitely had a great dislike to that guy, although he did not know him at all.

"These're pictures for a teen magazine, about the latest fashion this summer," said Haruda, "and we want a young couple to show the different latest fashion, so they may have some more intimate pose." She especially emphasized the last sentence, and she got her desire result immediately.

"What? Young couple? No way!" Heiji was against the idea at once, "I definitely won't allow Kazuha to do this! Kazuha, let's go!"

"Calm down," said Haruda, "we have another solution. Will you help us, Hattori-kun?"

* * *

Soon Haruda returned to the studio, with a well-dressed Heiji. He had never been so thankful for his dark-colored skin, as he was pretty sure that his face was quite red now. "Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun thinks that it's interesting to be a model, he wants to join you now!"

With Heiji staying by her side, Kazuha felt more relax now, and they had almost finished all the photos. Although they were still not used to be that close together, and Heiji was holding Kazuha by her waist.

"Kazuha-chan moves closer a bit, and Hattori-kun, moved your head a bit down too," said Haruda, moving her hand to show the direction she wanted. Kazuha's heart was beating faster than ever, and louder than ever, 'wait, it's not only mine is beating, something behind her is pounding fast too.' She turned around a bit, trying to have a peep on Heiji's face, but then the next moment she found her lips were in contact with something warm……her eyes wide opened, and she saw Heiji's face in front of him. She pushed him away and covered her mouth immediately.

Both Heiji and Kazuha were looking each other with shocked eyes, "Kazuha…"

"Okay, we're done!" Everyone was packing stuff in the studio, and they pushed Kazuha and Heiji back into changing room.

* * *

Heiji had finished changing and he could still feel the warmth of her lips on his. "Hey, Hattori, what're you thinking?" Haruda gave a small punch on Heiji's back that shocked him a bit, "still enjoying the lovely moment you've seconds before?"

"Aho, what lovely moment? I'm working the whole evening to help you," complained Heiji, "and you didn't give us back anything for reward."

"You want a reward?" Haruda get something out from her pocket, "okay, here it is." Haruda was waving a card in front of Heiji.

"What? Just a card?"

"No, it's an instant photo," explained Haruda, "this maybe your most precious reward." It was a photo on the moment when Heiji and Kazuha were kissing, and Heiji immediately put it inside his pocket.

As time passed, Heiji still treasured the photo, the moment of their first kiss…

* * *

_To be continued……_

_It's been a long time since last update, but this chapter is quite long, hope you enjoy reading it! **Please Read & Review.** Heiji would be in Detective Conan Movie 10 too can't wait to see it! I've thought for the title of next few chapters already, hope that I can update soon! (If there're more **reviews**, I might update sooner!)_

Next Chapter --- Red Hot Summer, Heiji and Kazuha enjoying summer together!


	4. Chapter 4 Red Hot Summer

**Chapter 4. Red Hot Summer**

_I had spent a lot of summer with that girl with a ponytail before, more than ten years, but this was sure the most unforgotten one. That was the first summer in High School, and we went to the beach together…_

The captain of the boys' Kendo club and the captain of the girls' Aikido club in Kaihou High School started going out that summer, so both clubs had lots of after school activities together. They had decided to go swimming in the summer to strengthen fitness. So the member of both clubs ended up in the beach, and of course Heiji and Kazuha were there also.

Heiji was lying lazily under the sun; he actually did not like the idea coming to the beach too much. His skin was dark enough already that he did not need to tan his skin anymore.

"Yo, Hattori," said Tatsuya, one of his kendo teammates, "have you looked at the girls over there; they're the most beautiful things in the summer!"

"Aho, who would like to watch them? Don't look at them too much, bad for your health!"

"Then tell me what Toyama-san would wear today? One-piece? Tankini? Or bikini?"

"How could I know? And I'm not interested in the swimming suit that little girl would wear!"

"Little girl? You mean Toyama-san? I don't think so," said Tatsuya, "I think that she would grow to be a lovely lady, if you don't mind, could I date her?"

"Don't you ever try to date her, she's a very violent girl," said Heiji immediately, he did not know the reason why he was a bit angry, he just did not feel like Kazuha going out with other guys. "I need to warn you that she's not as good as she looks."

"What're you guys talking?" Kazuha's voice entered Heiji's ears suddenly, and Heiji stopped at once talking with Tatsuya.

"Kazuha, what take you so long? It seems take you forever…" Heiji could not continue after he looked at Kazuha --- she was wearing a red bikini, a really hot one. Only two strings were tied at each side of her bottom, and another string around her neck. He stared at her hardly, and then he covered his nose as he could feel like something coming out from his nose.

"What do you think, Heiji? It's the first time I wear bikini," asked Kazuha, her face was blushing slightly.

Heiji could not speak for a few seconds, all he could manage to mumble a few words, "eh, lo….lo"

"I can't hear you. What? Love?" Kazuha looked puzzled, and she leaned towards Heiji to hear again.

"Lobster! You just look like a giant red lobster swimming in the sea! It doesn't fit you at all. Don't wear it again!"

"AHO! Heiji!" Kazuha stormed away immediately.

"I go swimming too!" Heiji left to the water, leaving a really puzzled Tatsuya at the beach.

* * *

"I need to calm down, stop thinking about Kazuha," said Heiji to himself, his hand was still covering his nose, "I don't want to lose even one drop of blood for such a silly girl. Okay, let me find some other things to concentrate, I'm the great detective of the west, it's easy for me to find something interesting to do on the beach." Heiji looked around the beach, and his eyes stopped at the people swimming in the sea, "it would be funny to guess other people's swimming suit, and there're so many people out there."

So Heiji had himself slept comfortably on the floating chair, and decided to start his "swimming-suit-guessing-game". He saw a fat guy with short hair nearby, 'oh, this is easy, he must be wearing black swimming shorts." The fat guy then headed back to the shore, and he did wear a black swimming shorts. "Bingo!" Heiji then looked at a young man, with his hair dyed blond, with a surfing board under his arm, "he must be wearing a Hawaiian-patterned board shorts!"

"Bingo!" Heiji then continued to guess correctly several other guys too, and he soon become bored and decided to guess girls' swimming suit instead.

"Tankini with blue and white strips!" "Bingo!"

"A pink halter-neck swimming suit!" "Bingo!"

"A yellow bikini with floral patterns!" "Bingo!"

Heiji were totally absorbed in his newly invented guessing game, and did not notice a pair of eyes was staring at him coldly. It was Kazuha staring at him, she was mad at his comment on her bikini at first, but then she just thought that he was just too stupid to appreciate her effort on wearing it. So she tried to forget about that "aho" and started to enjoy swimming instead. Then she saw Heiji lying on the floating chair comfortably, looking at the girls around him.

"That pervert!" Kazuha decided to take a little revenge on him. She dived into the water, and carefully swam near his floating chair. Heiji was trying to make his 20-th guess today, and did not pay much attention to the dangerous shadow that was swimming near-by.

Kazuha gave a hard push to the floating chair, and Heiji fell into the water immediately. After a while, Heiji managed to swim to the surface, and he searched around for the suspect that made him fallen from the chair. And he spotted the girl with pony-tail, staring him as cold as ice.

"Kazuha, do you know what're you doing? If someone who can't swim had this experience, he would get drowned definitely."

"If he's a pervert, I wouldn't mind to be the one who drowned him!"

"Pervert? Who're you talking about?"

"I can't see anyone beside you here," said Kazuha coldly. "The only person that was eagerly looking at the girls around, and smiling like an idiot!" Kazuha was about to leave Heiji, but he grabbed her arm in time.

"I'm not looking them like other perverts, I'm just playing a game with myself," explained Heiji. Kazuha wanted to escape from his clutch and Heiji did not let go. They were closer now, and Heiji suddenly noticed Kazuha's red bikini, and the waves just magnified the effect on him. He covered his nose but he still could not stop the bleeding.

"Heiji, are you okay?" Heiji was so depressed after he finally lost his battle with Kazuha's red hot bikini.

* * *

_To be continued……_

_I always want to write a story on how Heiji start to have a habit on guessing swimming suit and I always think that it's somehow related to Kazuha, hope you like this chapter! Please **Read & Review!** Tell me think what you think! Just read the latest file on Detective Conan, and Heiji/Kazuha finally appeared after almost a year! Although there is not much romance between them, there're still some lovely moments, you can check it at my homepage. I've made a forum for Heiji and Kazuha only; I've added some new topics too. Please feel free to drop by a few words. I'll try to update soon!_

Next chapter --- White Water Splash (probably), Heiji and Kazuha were in a cold war…


	5. Chapter 5 White Water Splash

**Chapter 5. White Water Splash**

Kazuha was standing in front of the Hattori's house, and she was still hesitated whether to press the doorbell or not. She was here today to apologize to Heiji, but she did not have the courage to face yet. Why did she need to apologize? This was because they had a little argument with each other, and Kazuha had done something quite wrong.

_Flashback _

_Heiji had discovered a new restaurant in Osaka and he asked Kazuha to go with him. They were supposed to meet at the entrance of Osaka Central Park, and Kazuha had been there right on time, but Heiji was not there yet. It was not the first time Heiji was late, and Kazuha knew so well about him. "It must be another case again," thought Kazuha. She had waited him for more than two hours, and she had finally lost her patience. At last, she saw Heiji running towards her. "Kazuha, where've you been?"_

_Kazuha was explored when she heard his words. "Aho, where've you been? I've been waiting you for more than two hours! Is that cases more important than me? You AHO! **I HATE YOU**!" She left immediately, leaving a shocked Heiji there._

_The next day Kazuha found out that Heiji had been waiting her for two hours also, but at the "**East**" entrance of the park, while she was at the "**West**" entrance. She had checked her short message, and it was written "east" also. "I'm such an aho!" _

_End of flashback_

So Kazuha was ended up here, at the entrance of the Hattori's house, coming to apologize to Heiji. Her finger was just a few centimeters away the doorbell, 'what if Heiji opening the door? What should I say first?' thought Kazuha. But the door was opened while she was busy thinking and she then heard a familiar voice. "Kazuha-chan, you must be coming to find Heiji, he'd been waiting the whole day," said Shizuka. "Just go inside, he's washing his motorbike at the backyard."

Shizuka pushed Kazuha into the house, "Heizo had just called me out, we won't be here for dinner tonight, so have a nice time with Heiji! Take care of him for me!"

"But, obasan," said Kazuha. Shizuka had left already, leaving them alone in this big house. Kazuha decided not to waste any time, so she headed to the backyard immediately to find Heiji.

**

* * *

**

Heiji was in the backyard, busy washing his beloved motorbike, he did not notice someone was there watching him. So he was quite shocked when he heard Kazuha calling him "Heiji!"

"Kazuha, what're you doing here? I can't remember that you'll come today."

"Oh, I just want to talk about our last date," said Kazuha, "the date that we both were waiting for hours."

"Ah, that date," said Heiji, "so?" Heiji did not even looking at Kazuha; he was just concentrating on cleaning his beloved motorcycle.

"I'm sorry!" Unfortunately, Heiji had just turned on the hosepipe, and he did not hear what Kazuha had just said. "Heiji, could you please stop a while?" Heiji did not hear her, so Kazuha grabbed the hosepipe. Due to the strong water pressure, Kazuha could not keep hold of it, and water was splashing everywhere.

"Aho, look what you've done?" Both Heiji and Kazuha were all soaked wet. Heiji was about to turn back to the house, but Kazuha grabbed the back of his t-shirt and stopped him. "I'm sorry about that date!"

"Aho, that's why you're avoiding me these few days," said Heiji, "this isn't the first time we're arguing, but I was really hurt when you said that _**you hate me**._ So please don't say that again!" Heiji then turned over to look at Kazuha, and her clothes were soaked wet. Her white one-piece dress became so transparent that he could even see clearly pink-laced bra and matched panties underneath.

"Kazuha, it's better for you to have a shower, or you'll catch a cold," said Heiji, his face still blushing deeply. "Or do you think that seducing me is such a good idea?"

"Seducing? Who gives you that idea?" Heiji then pointed his finger onto her chest, "what about this cute pink things under your dress?" Kazuha blushed immediately, "aho!" She gave a nice clap on Heiji's face then rushed into the house.

_

* * *

To be continued…… _

Finally updated, bits short, but that soaking idea just suddenly popped into my mind, hope you like it! **Please Read & Review! **_Next Chapter, I'm thinking about School Festival, Osaka Version, and I want to start a new fanfic about Heiji/Kazuha + Shinichi/Ran about their college life too! Hope that I'll finish soon!_


	6. Chapter 6 School Festival

**Chapter 6. School Festival**

A girl with ponytail just stepped out of the school entrance, "it's seven already, no wonder the sky had turned dark already. I must go back soon to prepare for dinner." She was about to leave the school, but a force applied on her ponytail to prevent her moving.

"Aho, why don't you wait for me? Are you planning to go back home alone on your own at late evening? Don't you know that it's dangerous for girl to walk alone?"

Kazuha was still soothing her head, "Heiji!" She was quite surprised to see him at school this late, "I thought you've left already. Also, it's not that late, it's only seven now."

"But it's dark now, it's still dangerous."

"Don't you remember I know aikido? By the way, why're you still at school? I think that the Kendo club had left already. You don't need to prepare much for the _School Festival_ tomorrow, right? I've heard that there'll be some kendo demonstration, all you need to do is teaching the others some kendo basic skills."

"You're right, we're doing things as usual, some demo games, but I still need to prepare for the katana, and bogu too." Heiji would never admit that he was actually waiting for Kazuha at the school entrance, and preparation of the kendo club had finished hours already. "Kazuha, what took you so long? I never heard what the aikido club will be doing tomorrow?"

Kazuha's face flushed slightly, but Heiji did not noticed. "Eh, we'll be opening a café shop. One of the senpai's home was a café shop."

"Café shop, that sounds nice, maybe I'll come to have a look too! Are there any delicious food?"

"NO! You don't need to come," said Kazuha loudly. Heiji was quite surprised by her prompt reaction, and Kazuha was surprised by her loud voice too.

"No?"

"I mean you must be busy on demo games, and teaching other kendo," said Kazuha. "So you don't need to come on purpose."

**XoXo**

"Nice job, Hattori!" Said Tatsuya, "wow, you're so popular! Everyone wants you to teach them kendo. And your demo games are great too! No one could beat you here!"

"So, it's your turn to take care of things now," said Heiji, "I need to take a break."

"You can't wait to see Toyama-san?" Tatsuya really enjoyed teasing Heiji about his relationship with Kazuha, "you may be the most popular, while Toyama-san is the hottest for today school festival."

"Hottest? What do you mean?"

"Don't you know what the girls of the aikido team are doing?"

"Kazuha had told me that they're having a café shop," said Heiji.

"It's not an ordinary café, it's a _maid café_!" Heiji disappeared immediately after Tatsuya finished his explanation.

"No wonder Kazuha's reaction was so weird yesterday," thought Heiji, "and her face was blushing when I asked her about what she would be doing today." Heiji finally came to the entrance of the café shop of the aikido team. He read the sign at the entrance, 'Maid café' --- a café that makes you feel like a lord. "What is this stupid sign talking? Hope that Kazuha isn't doing anything stupid!"

At the entrance, a girl in maid uniform welcoming him, "welcome, master, please have a seat here." It was Natsumi-senpai at the entrance.

"Where's Kazuha, senpai?"

"She's there!" Natsumi pointed to a girl in ponytail, and a group of guys from the high school near-by were flirting with her. "Tell her to come here!" Heiji was trying hard to control himself not getting into any troubles with those guys.

"So, you want her to come here, that's VIPs service," said Natsumi, "are you sure you want it?"

"VIPs service? What's it?"

"So that you can stay in our VIP room with your Kazuha-chan," said Natsumi, with a teasing grin on her face.

"What do you think about making this café? And having this VIPs service, are you insane?"

"Don't worry, this's for you only," said Natsumi, "of course I won't let the other guys having their hands on your girl!"

"She isn't my girl!"

"Okay, okay, just wait here for Kazuha-chan," said Natsumi, while pushing Heiji into their VIPs room.

Heiji was sitting on the sofa uncomfortably inside the room, waiting for Kazuha impatiently, and "what kind of room is it? A sofa here?" He looked around, and there were also those "heart" decoration, and the pink colour in this room just made him more uncomfortable. Finally, the door was opened, and Kazuha was there in her maid uniform. No, she was not wearing a normal maid uniform as the others; she was wearing something more of a Lolita's style. The black maid dress was tightly wrapped around her body, with a white apron on top of it. There were also ruffles and laces trimmed around her dress, and Heiji really did not like it. "Kazuha! Take your clothes off now!"

"Aho, what stupid things are you talking?"

"I said take off your clothes now!" Heiji did not wait for Kazuha to answer; he already had his hands on her clothes. Of course Kazuha would not let Heiji did what he wanted, so she tried to escape from him. But the room was too small there were no room to escape, and she fell onto the sofa.

"Aho, what do you think you're wearing?" Heiji was so angry that his hands were about to take her dress off. He was on top of Kazuha, and their position was so precarious that they almost fell off the sofa. Then they heard a click sound at the door, and Natsumi-san was holding a camera in her hands. "Sorry if I'd interrupted you two, I just want to take a picture on the VIPs service we provided. Continue whatever you want to do."

"Aho, get off immediately," said Kazuha, her face still blushing deeply.

"You need to stay here with me until the end of today's school festival," said Heiji, "you didn't tell me that what you're going to do for the café today. And don't you know that it's dangerous to wear like this, there're lots of dangerous male outside."

"I didn't know that the dress is like this until yesterday, I've told senpai that I want one that's the same as the other, but they said that time is running out, so they can't make a new one," explained Kazuha, "and if I told you about the maid café, I bet that you would definitely have a fight with the senpai in the aikido team. Also, I don't think you would let me help them too."

"Of course, I would fight with them, what're they thinking? Idiots!" Said Heiji angrily. "Just change back to your school uniform, and let's get back home together. School festival would finish soon, let's go back sooner."

"But I need to help senpai to tidy up the things after the school festival," said Kazuha.

"Aho, who cares about them? And if you really like the dress you can wear it whenever you want either in your house or mine."

"Who like to wear the dress? Okay, let's get back home now."

**XoXo**

_To be continued……_

I update pretty soon this time, hope you like it! **Please read and review. **Do you like the idea of Lolita dress, Maid café and Heiji/Kazuha together? Do you like the school festival? I would try to update soon, but I'm busy watching World Cup 2006!


	7. Chapter 7 Osaka Daily

**Chapter 7. Osaka Daily**

Kazuha was sitting in front of her desk studying, no; she was actually reading her dairy on things that had happened within these months. Heiji was acting weird recently, and this all started from this day…

_Dear Diary, _

_Heiji was mad today, he kept on asking who the best high school detective in Japan was. Of course, I've told him that he's always the best in Osaka, but it seemed that he wasn't satisfied. He kept on yelling that "Kudo" in Tokyo had such a high profile detective life, and that "Kudo" appeared on TV and newspaper all the time. He is just JEALOUS!_

_Dear Diary,_

_That "Kudo" had fully occupied Heiji's mind now, he even went through every details on cases that Kudo had solved. That detective freak! What was he thinking? I'm sick of all those cases already. He even told me that he wanted a challenge with that "Kudo"! _

_Dear Diary,_

_Heiji was really worried this few days, he told me that "Kudo" in Tokyo seemed disappeared these few days. I bet that he will never get worried if I had gone missing for a few days. He would just be too happy that I'm not around._

_Dear Diary, _

_**AHO!!!!!!** How dare he leave me here and go to Tokyo alone?! He didn't even tell me about it! I called his cell phone, and he told me that he wanted to challenge Kudo in Tokyo. How did he found Kudo in Tokyo? I'll definitely beat him hardly if he came back!_

_Dear Diary, _

_Heiji was back from Tokyo yesterday, he seemed had changed a bit. I don't know how to describe it, but his attitude towards cases had changed. He didn't tell me anything about things in Tokyo; didn't he know that I was worried about him?_

_Dear Diary, _

_I won't forgive that **AHO, **Hattori Heiji! He left me alone in Osaka again! He went to join some kind trip for Holmes' fans, that was so weird, isn't Ellery Queen his favourite mystery author? This must be related to his trip to Tokyo! I've bad feelings for this._

_Dear Diary,_

_He was acting weird since his last trip, I saw him talking on his cell phone secretly today! Wondering who's on his phone? Is that a guy? A woman? I heard him calling 'Kudo'. Did he meet some bad woman in Tokyo? I can't concentrate on studying for my physics test tomorrow! Aho! Why can't he just stop letting me to worry about him all the time?_

_Dear Diary,_

_I accidentally heard Heiji talking on his phone; he's inviting that 'Kudo' to Osaka! Oh, no! What should I do if he really had a girlfriend? Don't give up, Kazuha! Let me go and see how that Tokyo girl looks tomorrow! I won't let other girls hurting Heiji!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my gosh, Heiji was shot, but lucky that he's not in danger (I'm glad that he could still yell at me)! And I was so embarrassed that I had made a mistake on who's Kudo. That girl was instead named Mouri Ran, a really beautiful girl from Tokyo. Heiji told me that she was Kudo's girlfriend. And there was still one more suspicious thing; she was wearing a black turtleneck. This is exactly what Heiji was wearing on that day. Anyway, need to visit that Aho again!_

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to the temple to get another omamori today, which was for Heiji. He was much better today, and he can leave the hospital tomorrow. That's great! I don't need to go to the hospital every day to look after him._

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm so happy! I'll be going to Tokyo with Heiji this week end! One of her mother's friends invited her to his son's wedding, but she can't go. So she told Heiji to go for her, and told me to look after him in Tokyo. Can't wait for it!_

_Dear Diary,_

_That stupid Heiji! He told the Mouri family about our trip to Tokyo! I really don't want to meet that Tokyo girl again! Hope that nothing bad would happen in this trip! Don't' forget my omamori tomorrow!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ran is such a great girl; I would choose her to be my girl if I were a guy. I'm such an idiot! She told me that she's been waiting for Kudo-kun for quite a while already. Hope that he'll be back soon! It's kind of embarrassing to wear clothes with the same pattern as Heiji's. That aho! How could he say that we're like brothers!_

"Kazuha, Heiji had just called you," said Kazuha's mother. "He asked if you're going with him tomorrow."

"Oh, kaasan, I'll talk to him now," said Kazuha. She immediately closed her diary, and put it back safely in her drawer.

**XoXo**

_To be continued……_

I've always want to write about what Kazuha was thinking since Heiji first appeared in manga vol. 10. Hope you like Kazuha's diary! Maybe there'll be Kazuha's diary II too! **Please Read and Review!** I'm thinking to update "Detective Fantasy", wondering if anyone wants to read it. I'll update "ENDLESS STORY" soon!


End file.
